Dragons (Just all of them)
So yeah, just put ALL THE DRAGONS HERE, like the species and stuff. Feel free to add some, because our goal is to make this ALL THE DRAGONS. The Last Dragon Chronicle Dragons (And the Erth a typo Dragons) Their names all begin with G, for the creator Godith. However, when a Dragon commits a great wrongdoing, the G gets removed from the front of their name. They can teleport, make illusions, and breathe fire. They call this Imaging. Their illusions can be used to give a location for teleportation, or tricks. They cannot flame those related to themselves, and they have 3 hearts. One is for normal things, like spreading blood throughout the body, which is the biggest. The second one is of medium size and for love, affection, etc. The last one, the smallest, and hidden under first, is a connection to Godith. They come in different types, one of which Is Veng, often used as guards. The last Dragon Chronicles actually mostly focuses clay representations of Dragons, who have lesser but different powers than actual dragons. The final form of them involves a dragon, human, and Fain, which made Dragons, but not the first, or the design. Wings of Fire Dragons They come in 10 species/tribes, IceWing, RainWing, MudWing, HiveWing, LeafWing, NightWing, SandWing, SeaWing, SilkWing, and SkyWing. They exist on a world with 2 continents (what we currently know), which are Pyrrhia and Pantala. They also have a variety of powers that effects include, death (Ex: RainWing venom), pain (Ex: IceWing frostbreath, fire, HiveWing stingers, etc) just making something (Ex: SilkWing silk), or surviving (Ex: RainWing camouflage). In this universe, humans, referred to as “scavengers”, are not the dominant species and are eaten as snacks by dragons, the ruling species. Although before The Scorching, scavengers ruled Pyrrhia. Pyrrhian dragons consist of MudWings, SkyWings, NightWings, IceWings, RainWings, and SeaWings. Mud, Sky, and NightWings can breathe fire. IceWings have a similar ability, but breathe frostbreath. RainWings can spit poisonous venom and can change their scale color to match their emotions or, with training, their surroundings. This allows them to camouflage. SeaWings can breathe underwater, unlike other dragons who breathe air, but MudWings can hold their breath up to an hour underwater. Animus power, the power to literally do anything by just wishing, has been passed down through generations. IceWings, SeaWings, and NightWings have all had it at some point. NightWings born under specific circumstances can also get mind control and/or future vision as well as animus power. Pantalan dragons consist of SilkWings, HiveWings, and LeafWings. SilkWings can produce silk, with some rare dragons being able to produce Flamesilk, silk that is on fire all the time. It’s pretty cool. HiveWings have stingers and they can sting others. Their queen has the apparent ability to mind control all HiveWings at once, making organizing group efforts or attacks easier. Some HiveWings, like Cricket, resist this mind control, but which dragons and why this happens is still unknown. Some LeafWings have been rumored to be able to control plants. Dragon Riders of Pern (and any story set in its universe) These dragons are genetically engineered to be able to fight Thread, which is a parasite that kills anything it touches. The dragons fight this by teleporting, from location to location and additionally through time, and also chewing fire rocks which let them breathe fire. This teleportation is referred to as ‘Going Between’, which during the experience is cold and everything around you is made of absolutel nothingness. The fire rocks, once eaten, will go to a “second stomach” where it will react with acid, turning into a gas that ignites upon contact with air. They all have a rider that helps guide them, and the dragons guide their rider. These come in various shapes and sizes. Queens are usually the biggest, and they cannot breathe fire, as that disrupts their egg laying. The Dragons have relatives, like Watchwhers, and Fire Lizards. Watchwhers are like dragons, but they are more suited to Night, and are used as watchmen. Fire Lizards are smaller dragons, sometimes used as messengers. They have a telepathic link with their Rider. They have many different types, but there isn’t much difference between them except color, and size. For example, Browns and Bronzes are often large. Usually, Queens and their Riders don’t go on Thread killing missions, or if they do, it’s to help Kill the ones left over. They are split into Weyrs. Unlike many others on here, they are not magic. They also don’t have Scales, only Hide. They have six limbs, four legs and two Wings. They have forked tails. Like regular Lizards, they like to sunbathe, probably to counter effect the cold of Between. The cold of Between helps them, because any Thread with them will freeze over. Between also has no oxygen, so that’s a bit of a problem for prolonged exposure. However, dragons are only exposed to it for long periods of time when traveling long distances, through time or purrly physical. Sometimes, if a dragon doesn’t have a clear picture of their destination, then they will disappear into Between. Other times, they may accidentally appear into solid rock (or some other non-escapable thing), and die. This happens rarely, but is still a reason to be careful. Riders often help with the image giving, just to be safe. Another strange ability of dragons is Telekinesis, which happens when the dragon believes it can carry something, and the Telekinesis picks up the slack. Compared to humans, their long term memory is worse. They also only speak telepathically, to close friends, other dragons, and their rider. There is a Safeguard built into dragons, which is that they Physiologically rely on their Rider, and they will go to Between without a destination if the Human dies. This also happens Vica Versa, when the dragon dies, but sometimes a Human will survive while still with mental scars. There are five types of them: Gold, also called queens, Bronze, Brown, Green, and Blue. There is also one White Dragon. Unfortunately, Dragons require a lot of food to function, and so Weyrs have to take from those they protect. Their Hatching event is called an Impression. Though unbelievable to most who live on Pern, the Dragons are decended from Fire Lizards, who are much smaller, more like regular lizards, and about as big as a bird. Their population has fluctuated, from anyone who’s anyone having one to where they were considered a legend, or myth. They orignated long before humans had arrived on Pern, and they were originally called dragonets, although, ironically, the dragons hadn't existed yet. They, at first, were more suited to the sea. They were then changed to be more land based through Human Genetic Engineering. Eventually, they were called Fire Dragonets, then Fire Lizards. They are often kept as pets. They have the same colors as Dragons, and a Blue dragon will act a similar way to a Blue Fire Lizard, as that’s how Dragons originated. Unlike Dragons, a Green and Gold are both viable queens, but Greens clutches often are destroyed, because they leave them in unsafe areas. They have 3 sets of eyelids, the last acting as a transparent lens, to protect the eye. Depending on how awake they are, all three could be open. They are very social with each other, and they travel in groups. They love to sing, or hum. They are speculated to be immortal, as none have ever seen to be killed by old age, or disease. They also share a basic conscience, allowing them to know things they didn’t experience. Watch-Whers are descendants of dragons, and function better at night, unlike dragons. They see in Thermal Vision. They look very similar to dragons, with 4 legs and 2 Wings. Like dragons, they have smooth skin, and the same colors. Strangely, they can’t breathe fire, but they can eat Thread, which dragons can’t do. They do have some differencues in appearance, like how short they are compared to dragons. Their skin is tight, And their muscles show. Their feet are large pads, but they can move fast despite that. As previously mentioned, they are nocturnal, so much so they can’t even step outside in the day. Their wings are small, so much so they can only fly in the cold, dense air of night. Their eyes are large, and sunlight hurts their eyes. They can Hear and Smell well. They are good Guards, and can recognize everyone once introduced to them. They will kill any intruders, that they aren’t introduced to, because they are very territorial. They are also sometimes used in mines, to smell dangerous gas. They can also carry twice their weight, good for digging out miners from a cave in. They aren’t as telepathic as Dragons, more Empathic, but can still send images to their Handler. They are able to go between, but they have to learn how to do it, it is not an instinct, like with dragons. Even then, it’s difficult because Watch-Whers don’t see the same way Humans do. Their bond with Humans are more like Fire Lizards, as they can still have bonds formed with new Trainers. They can even do this without their previous Handler Dying. Wild Watch-Whers can never be tamed. It is not known if they have telekinesis, but theoretically, they should, because they also have Telepathy and Teleportation. Their Eggs are Smaller than Dragons, and they are wrinkled, unlike dragon eggs. The only way to get one, is for the Queen/Mother of the Eggs to let you. You would have to approach it, and wait for them to decide, before you could get one. The Inheritance Cycle These Dragons are split into Wild and Tamed. Although both are fierce, Wild obey none but themselves, while Tamed are more civilized. The Tamed have a Dragon Rider from birth/Hatching. They all can use magic, but not intentionally. They mature Fast, and keep growing throughout their lives. Some were as large as Houses, and others were as big as hills. Their Lives are long, and they cannot die from old age. Their riders are also immortal, or sort of. They only way they can die, is all the usual ways, but their magic makes it difficult.They breathe fire through magic, and their wings also use magic to stay afloat. Their vision is different from humans, with blues being more prominent. They are also very violent, quite often. Their riders Sword/Weapon is the same color as the dragons Scales. Their eyes are also the same color.. They speak in Emotions, and Images, rather than language. However, some do learn English, or other language. They were one of the first on Alagaësia. They hatched from eggs, and at 6 months they could breathe fire. Their Eggs are the same color as their scales. Their Scales are very strong, able to deflect an arrow. Their weakest point is their wings, which are easy to punch a hole through. Females were more aggressive, vain, and stronger than males.Their teeth are sharp, and their tongue is barbed. Dragons express some of their emotions with their tales, like swaying it when about to pounce. If a Dragons Raider was killed, the dragon would often go on a rampage to avenge them, often dying from grief after. Dragons name themselves, after they get the concept of names. One of their most important organs is their “Heart of Hearts”, or Eldunarí. These were used for a Dragon to continue Their consciousness. Usually, this happened after death, although a Dragon could Digorge its Eldunarí before they died. This allowed people to communicate with it, from any distance, if they were holding it. However, it was also a risk, because they could not smash it themselves. The Energy an Eldunarí eats is from magic, and they also generate Energy through Sunlight and Heat. The older a Dragon is, the Bigger it’s Hearts of Hearts is. The bigger it is, the more energy it can hold. The Size also helps with Mental Battles/Powers. There is a thing, where the Dragon dies, but the Heart lives on, along with the Rider. These are referred to as Indlvarn. Dragonology There are eight kinds of dragons. One, the Wyvern, has two legs and also Wings, and the European, which many modern day dragons are likely based off, has four legs and two wings like a WoF dragon. However, some have tiny wings or no wings like the Wyrm, Asian Lung, and others. Harry Potter Dragons There are ten known types of dragons in the Harry Potter universe. 1. The Hungarian Horntail Harry Potter faced a Hungarian Horntail during the Triwizard Tournament in Goblet of Fire, armed with only his wand and the broom he beckoned with the Summoning Charm. Hungarian Horntails can shoot fire at quite a range; as far as fifty feet. Horntails are especially dangerous, with yellow eyes, black scales, bronze horns and spiky tails. 2. Norwegian Ridgeback The egg Hagrid won from a hooded stranger in Philosopher’s Stone hatched into Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback, a baby dragon with spiny wings and a long snout. We eventually learned in Deathly Hallows that Norbert was actually a female dragon which, according to Charlie Weasley, were more vicious. They’ve been known to feed on water-dwelling creatures. For instance, in 1802 a Norwegian Ridgeback supposedly took a whale calf right off the coast of Norway. 3. Antipodean Opaleye The Antipodean Opaleye is one of the most beautiful dragons, with shimmering scales and pupil-less, multicolored eyes. It produces a very vivid scarlet flame. It’s native to New Zealand but has been known to migrate to Australia, where a male was once attributed to a series of kangaroo killings in the 1970s. 4. Chinese Fireball This red beast is named for the mushroom-shaped flame that comes from its nostrils when angered. Viktor Krum faced one of these dragons in the Triwizard Tournament. The Chinese Fireball is also sometimes called ‘Lion dragon’ and has a slew of golden spikes on the periphery of its snub-snouted face. The dragon’s eggs are crimson and speckled with gold, and their shells are cherished among Chinese wizards. 5. Common Welsh Green These green dragons are typically not as dangerous, preferring to feed on sheep instead of humans. Fleur Delacour faced one in the Triwizard Tournament, escaping unscathed. In 1932 a rogue Common Welsh Green flew onto a beach of sunbathing Muggles. Their memories were subsequently wiped by a vacationing family of wizards who were fortuitously at the scene. The Welsh Green blends in well with grass and dwells mostly on a mountain-based reservation established for its preservation. 6. Swedish Short-Snout Cedric Diggory bravely battled a Swedish Short-Snout in the Triwizard Tournament. This blueish-grey dragon has silvery skin that is used to make protective gloves and shields. It’s known for the blue flame that shoots from its nostrils. 7. Peruvian Vipertooth These copper-coloured dragons have smooth scales and dangerously venomous fangs. While they’re the smallest known dragons, the breed has a taste for humans. In the late nineteenth century the International Confederation of Wizards was forced to send in exterminators to reduce their numbers. 8. Romanian Longhorn These dragons are named for their long, golden horns that they use to stab prey. Their horns are so widely sought after that the species started to reduce in numbers, prompting a breeding programme. Their native Romania has become the location where wizards from around the world study dragons of all breeds. 9. Hebridean Black Named for the Hebrides, the islands off the west coast of Scotland, these dragons can be up to 30 feet in length. The Hebridean Black is covered in rough scales and sharp ridges on its back. It has purple eyes, an arrow-shaped spike on its tail and bat-like wings. 10. Ukrainian Ironbelly This dragon is the largest breed in the wizarding world. It has metallic grey scales, deep red eyes and long, vicious talons. Although never formally identified, the dragon Harry, Ron and Hermione met in the vaults of Gringotts could well be a Ukrainian Ironbelly. It was described as having pale scales, ‘milkily pink’ eyes and a yellow underbelly. Perhaps its red eyes had faded to pink over those many years underground. The Enchanted Forest Chronicle Dragons They don't choose their Gender, or Name, until they are older. They also insist on Formalit, once they chose their Name. They live in the Mountains, and they choose king through a trial. Side note: The King of the Dragons can also be female, but they are still called a King. They do this because they think it’s silly for one job to have two names. The Queen of the Dragons is a different job, and the queen is likely not married to the king. They generate their own magic, which makes them ill-disposed to Wizards, who's staffs steal any magic around them. They collect treasure, and a whole lot of it. As a rule, if something doesn't kill a dragon in the first few minutes, then the dragon will recover. Again, this might take awhile. They hate Dragonsbane, which would kill them if they ate it, and just breathing the smoke of it will take months to recover. They also don’t like Magic Swords, for obvious reasons. (Cough Cough Stabby Stabby Cough Cough) Dungeons and Dragons In many worlds of D&D, dragons are split into two aspects: Chromatic and Metallic dragons. Several other species are known to exist, such as Gem Dragons. Chromatic dragons represent the evil alignment, and their patron is Tiamat. Metallic dragons represent the good alignment, and their patron is Bahamut. WIP World of Warcraft Dragons When the world was young, the titans gave power to five dragonflights to safeguard the world. Each Dragonflight had an aspect, who was the true leader of each dragonflight. * The Red Dragonflight, which protects life. It's aspect is Alexstraza. * The Blue Dragonflight, which protects magic. It's aspect was Malygos, before his death. * The Green Dragonflight, which safeguards the nature of the world. It's aspect was Ysera, before her death. * The Bronze Dragonflight protects the flow of time. Their aspect is The Circle of the Dragon Dragons They come in lots of different colors. The full list is Black, Blue, Bronze, Brown, Gray, Green, Gold, Purple, Rainbow, Red, Silver, White, and Yellow. Their colors may mean nothing, but the correlations are interesting. Black is the Opposite of White, the absence of color, like cold is to heat. Black is also associated with the void and with night, both of which are associated with the unknown. Although Black is associated with Death, Evil, and Sickness sometimes, it is also associated with Fertility and Fertile Lands. In the Arab World, they are considered unlucky, but is also a symbol of power and authority. Black is often seen as indifferent, as it has no part of any other color, this also makes it seem like a color of humility and respectability. In ancient Egypt, it was the color of resurrection and eternal life, while in China, it was the symbol of the north, and also water, more specifically, the destructive ocean god. To the Apatche, Black symbolizes the North, because that’s where the sunsets. In Europe, it symbolizes mourning, while in Psychology, (Jungian for those who care) it represents the Shadow part of the Unconscious Psyche. In other Psychology, it’s linked with Self-Confidence, Strength, and Power. The reason Black seems like a Chaotic Color is because it represents the Shadow, Unknown, and Unpredictable, as well as Life, Death, and Rebirth. Usually, a Black animal will represent the absolute of the species, which is many are used for Sacrifices. The same goes for a Black Dragon, The Absolute of its Species. In Western Europe, they represent Evil that has been Reincarnated, stealing for their hoards and the like. It would also be very dangerous to Humans, as it might be nocturnal, and with black as camouflage, it would suit a ferocious dragon. In China, the Black Dragons cause Thunder and Lightning Storms when they fight. A Black Dragon in reality would have lots of advantages, like blending into shadows. As mentioned above, Black Dragons would represents the shadow of the Psyche, very Powerful, Destructive, but also Creative, that hides until it’s ready to enact its plan. Blue has a wide variety of different shades, from Powder, to Ice, and a lot of others. The Sky and Ocean both are symbolic of vastness, and infinity. Blue is also tied in with celestial and oceanic symbolism, meaning it represents wide open space and emptiness. Light blue is usually associated with the calm sea and the daytime sky. Dark blue, Night or Stormy Skies, deep waters, and peace. In psychology, it is linked with a decreased respiration and pressure rate, in essence, a calming effect. It also symbolized thinking. In parts of the East and Arab world, it helps protect against the evil eye. In some of Asia, it is associated with the occult, and because of this, blue eyes is considered a sign of magical power. In China, it’s associated with immortality. It’s also associated with the element water. Introspection is connected with the color blue. In Iran, its the color of spirituality, heaven, and mourning. In Western Europe, it’s depression and sadness, while in Modern culture, it’s the corporate lifestyle. Blue is a common color for Sea Serpents. Light Blue Dragons represents how big the sky is, while Dark Blue represent deep waters. Blue dragons are protective and magical creatures. Blue Chinese dragons are very, very azure, symbols of the east and pacifying. From 3500 B.C., to 1200 B.C., the bronze age lasted. Bronze is made with a combination of tin and copper. The strength and durability of bronze made it a ingredient in many weapons, chariots, etc. Golden-brown is usually also considered bronze. Bronze Dragons are very powerful, that have very strong, resistant scales. Bronze Dragons are usually considered warriors, since bronze is used in lots of weapons. WIP Category:Harry Potter Category:Wings of Fire Category:Work in Progress